pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet Show: The Pokémon Journeys: Catching Pidgey
Catching Pidgey is the first episode of The Puppet Show: The Pokémon Journeys. In this episode, Red's team is teleported on their way, to become the best trainers in the world. Meanwhile, they catch a Pidgey, their second Pokémon ever, or even have their first battles! Cast Main * Red * Chuck * Minion Pig * Ziggy * Matilda * Jim * Zeeno * Zelda * Rotom * Timmy Somewhat Important * Ash Ketchum * Ash's Mom * Proffesor Oak Minor * King Pig * Dr. Annis * Corporal Pig * Foreman Pig * Ross Transcript *episode starts with Red's crew (main characters) walking down the palace stairs. Matilda is in a big dress.* Red: Are you excited that we start our Pokémon journey, today? Chuck: As excited as a groom for a wedding, Red! Bet Rotom can't wait! Rotom: Do you mind if I be your Pokédex? Red: Go ahead! Rotom: In this form, all of the information is in my pages! Matilda: I hope to be the one the catches all of the cool-looking stuff! Red: You can do that! When I terribly fail, that is! Minion Pig: Unless you are playing Let's Go, that is VERY unlikely to happen! *down the stairs* Ross: THEY are going on a journey? WITHOUT me? Wish I'' could come, to catch everything! Zeeno: Who knows, Prince Porky? We could bring you along, one of the days. Ross: Now, THAT Would be cool! Getting even the most fierce faces to join our precious party! Corporal: You may need some extra accessories besides a box of around 1500 of EACH gen 1 Pokéball! I'll give you my extra-special Pokémon hunter! With this precious possession, life is easier to catch the things you want! Red: You know what they say? Gotta catch 'em all! Chuck: *singing* And that's just what they'll do! Red: Chuck, now's the worst time for epic music! That's for when we are there! King Pig: Take my area encounters device! It is called “The Expectable Extra-Rare Incredible Ultra-Handy Super Duper Fandabidozi Best-in-the-World Encounters Tips”! Timmy: That's a long name! King Pig: This thing lets you see what you can expect to (or actually have to, if you need to catch them all) obtain in this area! Red: Let's use to see if we can predict what's gonna come up! Foreman Pig: Here is my gift. Timmy: Let me guess! Is it TNT? Foreman Pig: Nope! It's my watch! It will alarm you when you need go back here! The time I've set is nine PM! Tell us EVERY LITTLE BIT of it! Annis: My new Pokémon science project, the grapefruit of goodwill, is a food item. Give to a Pokémon, and it will calm down a lot. Some will even let you catch them! Red: That's intriguing! Ross: This is my ultra repel! In case that Pokémon are literally everywhere, repels make them all go back into their beds, then come back after a while! Spray it! See what happens! Zelda: *sprays it* Rotom: OH GOD! *flies away* Ross: Tap it to wear it of!* Ziggy: *taps it* Rotom: *rushes back in* It's over! Ross: Rotom will need some permanent repel repellent from Annis, to repel Rotom running away from the repel! Zeeno: Annis! Give us some of your permanent repel repellents, please! Annis: Okay then! Red: *takes Annis' repellent* Rotom: Give me a spray! Red: I am happy to make this Rotom immune to repels! *sprays Rotom* Ziggy: Now we've got everything, let us go! Zeeno: May the scent of pretty roses be in your noses! We're teleporting out of here! *teleports to Kanto* Red: Woah! We are in Kanto! Chuck: Yup! Where do we begin? Zeeno: We start right here! Apparently... Zelda: We're in Pallet Town! Red: Can't wait to meet so many new people! Ash: I'm going to school, Mum! Mom: Have a nice day, Ash! Ash: I will! See you at home time! Mom: Bye! Ash: Woah! Who are all of you? Red: I'm their leader, Red! And these are my minions: Chuck, Chuck: Nice to meet you! Red: Minion Pig, Minion Pig: Aloha, random person! Red: Ziggy, Ziggy: Hey there, have you seen any zogworms? Red: Matilda, Matilda: You'll see me hanging out at the concert! I have LOADS to learn! Red: Jim, Jim: I'll be running the computers! Red: Zeeno, Zeeno: Make my dreams come untrue, and you'll have a Zoggy Time! Ash: You are scary! Zeeno: So I wished. Red: Zelda, Zelda: You guys shall be my new friends, since my old one was shattered like a golden coin, threw out into the sea! With no capability of swimming, and no life buoys out, she was gone. And the last I heard of her is... Zeeno: ...That the deadly sharks bitten up all of the remains they could find. They seem to enjoy it. Ash: That's... Dark... Zeeno: Especially for someone who's never had a Pokémon of that type. Ash: Ouch. Red: Timmy, Timmy: I go oof, oof, oof! You think that's funny! No need to answer, because my oofs can cause fainting! Ash: Don't oof my Pokémon, then! Timmy: If our future Pokémon don't fight, then I'm gonna have to! Red: And finally, our Rotom. Rotom: Hello, random trainer! How can I help you! Ash: I'm not a random trainer! I'm Ash Ketchum from the anime! Rotom: Sorry, Ash! Chuck: Hey! Gotta '''Ketchum all, eh? Zeeno: *ba dum tshhhhh plays* Chuck: Get it? Ketchum? Ketchum? Rotom: That was terrible, Chuck. I don't get it! Chuck: Oh please yourselves! Ash: Hehe! I get it! Chuck: Finally! Someone understands me! Red: We'd best get moving! We have to catch some Pokémon! Ash: See you later! Red: Bye, Ash! *Ash goes to trainers school* Red: Our focus today is getting our starters! Rotom: Red, but aren't '''''I technically your starter? Red: Yes, but we need to get some more! Chuck: Got our Pokéballs? Red: Check! Timmy: The Expectable Extra-Rare Incredible Ultra-Handy Super Duper Fandabidozi Best-in-the-World Encounters Tips? Zelda: Cehck! Ziggy: The watch? Jim: Check! Also, it's 2:49 pm as of now! Zeeno: We can expect to find here, in Kanto Pallet Town... Chuck: Is a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charamnder, Pikachu, and Eevee! Red: Basically, all of the starters! Jim: So, to Oak's lab? Red: Sure! Oak: Hello there, trainers! Are you here to recieve your starters? Rotom: *hides behind Red's back* Red: These will be oyr KANTO starters. Oak: Why? Got something else? Chuck: Certainly, Proffesor! Rotom: *comes out* Oak: That's one fancy thing you've got there! Red: This happens to be our partner Pokémon, Pokédex, and AND starter too! Jim: Take Ash, who we just met. That Pikachu's his starter, and has stayed out of his Pokéball for Ash's WHOLE journey! Wonder how much more starter Pokémon are their trainwrs partners. Oak: Okay then, Bookémon! Please announce our starters!